Marauders Plus One
by AliceVonWulfe
Summary: Watch as the marauders begin their first year at Hogwarts. Read along as they slowly begin their journey from becoming friends to being family.


Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowlings works, only thing I do own is my OC

Summary: Early morning letters

Marauders Plus One

Chapter 1 Mail Time

One Kairi Uzaki would be running around in the streets playing with her rag muffin friends when an owl swooped down and dropped off a letter before perching on a nearby broken windowsill that was just opened enough for the large school brown owl to rest from its journey. The other kids had run off scared, never having seen a real owl so up close before.

As Kairi kept an eye on her friends she opens her letter curious frowning softly for a moment before bright blue eyes widening. Curious expressions crossed her face ranging from disbelief and anger to slow acceptance and a hunger for more knowledge.

One of the smaller street kids walks up to Kairi tugging on the hem of her shirt worried at the look on her face. "Kaiwi, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Well…looks like I'm going to school."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew would be eating breakfast with his mother when the mail swoops in. Three different owls came in from the open window: a tawny black owl that was from his aunt Rosanna which carried a letter to his mother, the usual Daily Prophet owl that waited patiently as Peter clumsily untied the paper and dropped in the usual 5 sickles as it took off and last but not least…

"AH! Mother look, I got my letter to Hogwarts!"

"That's great dear…" His mother was distracted once more with her sister, apparently she had gotten another weird muggle disease from the filthy…Peter sighs inwardly as outwardly he enthusiastically listened to the new problems his aunt got herself into.

* * *

Sirius Black, notorious in his family for being late to breakfast in the morning, was the first up along with his father Orion for once in his life. Orion, calmly reading the morning paper, slowly lowers it looking at his son for a long moment before raising it back up and letting out a soft 'harrumph.'

Sirius was practically statue still in the presence of his father barely moving until exactly fifteen minutes later the large tawny brown school owl arrived with post. Being the respectable son of a noble house, he had unknown grace when retrieving his letter handing it over to his father.

Orion takes the letter and hands it back, though it was just the two it sounded like his voice could reach the whole house. "It appears that you are not a disappointment to us. In a week's time we'll go and get your school supplies. Run along now, I'll let your mother know the unfortunate news that she can't disown you." Orion smirks as he gestures for Sirius to get out of the kitchen already. With a gleeful laugh, Sirius runs off back to his room holding the now very dear letter to his chest.

* * *

An angry school owl pecks harshly at one James Charles Potter's window, until his mother opens it for the poor bird. In one angry swoop, it drops the letter on the snoring child's face and pecks him once for good measure on the nose. Giving perhaps a harsh hoot to his mother, the owl would be on its way as the peck had done its job waking up the now eleven year old boy.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! That hurt." James rubs at his nose his eyes cross-eyed, as he was handed his glasses.

"Looks like your letter to Hogwarts arrived dear. Do get up and dressed, and meet your father and I for breakfast so we can see what we need to get. We can plan a little outing in a week's time."

With a whoop, James grabs his clothes and rushes into the shower as his mother laughed on the way out, down the stairs and to the kitchen where she met up with her husband. He was making the usual pancakes and bacon for the family as she laid her head against his shoulder with a huge grin much like her son.

"I'm assuming he finally got his letter?"

"Yup."

"Good, perhaps now he'll be less of the little hellion he is."

Silence meets his words before both burst into laughter. "I don't think he'll ever stop, I just hope that it will teach him a little more responsibility."

"I know dear." He turns and pecks a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Lily and Petunia Evans would once more be arguing in the flower fields behind the house.

"Lily is a freak, Lily is a freak…"

"No I'm not, no I'm not…"

Silence. A chorus of, "I'm telling mom!" Both girls make a dash towards the back door. The door slams open and there would be elbow and knee shoving until finally Petunia and Lily scream shrilly.

"Mom! Lily is…!"

"Mom! Petunia is…!"

They quiet when they see another woman with their mother wearing an odd green dress with a pointy hat.

"I think you girls should take a seat, there's a lot we need to talk about…"

* * *

One Remus John Lupin would be sitting in front of an unlit fireplace, with a chess set, frowning too hard for a child's face. His mother peeks in through the living room entrance with a soft sad smile as she calls his name, "Remus love, come here to the kitchen. Your father and I have something to tell you." With an unsettling ease hovering in his stomach, Remus stands and follows his mom to the kitchen where an old man and his father were talking.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, Remus will be away from everyone and the students will be safe." His heart throbbed in his throat. This was it…they were getting rid of him. For good.

"That is good to know, it takes a heavy burden off our minds. Now about…"

"Please papa! I'll be good! I'll do better to be more…to be more human." One terrified child clinged to his fathers shirt tail, as all three adults looked down at him in confusion before a look of understanding came into twinkling blue eyes. Followed by soft laughter.

"Oh child, they aren't sending you away for good." The wolf was not happy being laughed at. "They just want you to be able to live a good life despite unfortunate circumstances. Don't you want to go to school and learn magic?"

Remus slowly nods, though his hands would not unclench themselves from the shirt he so desperately hanged onto for support and comfort.

"Then there is nothing more to worry about. Here's your letter." He produces from the folds of his sleeve a freshly printed letter. Remus takes the offered letter from his hands and reads aloud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

"Welcome home Remus."


End file.
